Light Me a Cigarette
by 9booksinaroom
Summary: Jason Grace is the golden boy of Trident high until he meets the goth and loner, Nico di Angelo. Jason is done doing things for other people. It's time for him to do something for him self preferably things involving Nico. high school au. It's better than it sounds. Rated T for swearing, abuse, and my paranoia. jason/nico.
1. Something Different

**Hey kids! Here is a high school au. It's slash Jason/Nico. That means that two boys like each other, so if you don't like don't read. Other than that i hope you like it, and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I-I *sobs* don't own Percy Jackson. That right goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The alarm blared. It was 7 am, and Jason grace was still in bed. The bus came at 7:15, and he knew if he didn't get up now he would have to put up with his dad's screaming. It was the first day of school, and most people would think Jason Grace, Trident high school's very own golden boy, would be excited. He was last year, but this year was different. He didn't feel like walking into school with a fake smile plastered on his face telling everyone he was okay, but he would do it anyway. He had a reputation to uphold, right.

He hopped into the shower and threw on any clean cloths he could find (Abercombie and Fitch, of course) He fortunately managed to miss his dad by skipping breakfast.

* * *

The hallway was packed with hormonal teenagers talking (flirting) with friends, but Jason ignored them. He spotted his own group of friends surrounding a locker. Reyna stood in center and though just a junior she ruled the school with an iron fist. Standing next to her was Hazel. The girl looked sweet and nice on the outside, but she could be a bitch if she wanted to especially if it involved her boyfriend Frank. He was a football player and nice to everybody, but kind of dumb to be honest. And who could forget the golden couple? The two made an odd pair. Percy was a jock and captain of the swim team while Annabeth who was stunningly beautiful was a complete brain. The locker they were all standing around belonged to Piper. She was gorgeous like Victoria's Secret model gorgeous. She and Jason had been on and off for the past year, but she could be a bit controlling.

Jason sighed and fixed a smile on his face.

"Jason!" Piper said as she spotted him. She slung an arm around him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, babe," Jason guessed that meant they were dating then. Their talking filled his ears. It was probably about what they did during the summer, but to Jason it was all white noise.

The bell rang saving him. He headed to his first class, honors English. Most of his classes were honors. He used to like school and took harder courses because he liked them and wanted to get into a good college, but now he chose his classes for his reputation.

He surveyed the class. He was the only 'popular' kid in the room. Most of them were the typical nerds, but one kid stood out. He didn't look like he belonged. He wore all black cloths. His black hair was cut in one of those hairstyles were the sides were shaved but the top of his hair was still long. Jason would have just passed him off as the typical goth and moved on, but there was something different about him.

The rest of the school day went past in a blur. He stuck to his same routine: smile, laugh, talk, repeat. The only time he was looking forward to was his free period. He 'unfortunately' didn't have any friends in his free period. Last year he would've spent it studding or picking on some freshman, but this year he was motivated to do nothing. He sometimes wondered what had changed, but he knew exactly what changed.

The bell rang, and he raced out of his classroom, grabbed his headphones, and walked out of the school. He didn't really know where he was going and didn't really care, and some how he ended up at the back of the school. He placed the headphones over his ears turning them up to full volume and slid town the brick wall. He was consumed by the music. It sent him to place where there were no expectations, no one telling him what to do, no one expecting more from him, no one telling him he was worthless. It was just him and the music.

Well he thought he was alone. He finally realized where he was. The back of the school was where all emo kids hung out to smoke and do god knows what, and one of them was sitting three feet away from him. It was the kid from English class a cigarette dangling elegantly from his lips. He met his gaze.

"So, Jason Grace never thought I'd see you here. To what do I owe the honor?" The boy said sarcasm dripping from his words. Jason flipped him off. He really didn't care right now.

"Ooh that was rude. Better be careful. I bet mommy and daddy wouldn't be happy to hear about this." Jason had had enough. He ripped of his headphones.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason said harshly.

"Nico," the boy said. Jason looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"My names Nico," He said. "But seriously what are you doing here? I don't think your friends would think to highly of it."

"Why do you think I care what my friends think?" Jason snapped. Nico just shrugged.

They sat in silence for a minute before Nico said, "So, if you're here any ways, want one?" he held up the box of cigarettes. Last year Jason wouldn't have even thought about it. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt his reputation, but Jason was done worrying about what people thought. He was done caring about anything.

"Sure," he said.

Nico passed him one but didn't say anything about it.

"So, Nico, honors English?" Jason said.

By the end of the Period Jason knew Nico's favorite book (some random book he's never hear of), who Nico's first grade crush was, and the prank he pulled in 9th grade. And Nico knew more about Jason then anyone had before like the time his dad took him to a baseball game (that never happened again) and got hit in the face with the ball or that time in 7th grade when he tried to right fanfic. It felt really good. Nico didn't know him, and he didn't know Nico. There were no expectations hanging in the air.

* * *

Jason took his honory seat in the back of the bus. He didn't really want to go home, but he knew if he didn't it would be worse.

His house was empty and dark when he got home. If his mom was still around it wouldn't be. His mom would've been baking cookies in the kitchen for celebration of his first day of school, and his dad would've been home early to see his perfect son, not his worthless one. It's weird how fast things can change.

He tried to use the time before his dad got home but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. The image of the black haired Nico kept popping into his head. He shook it off. He was probably just procrastinating doing his homework. He did end up doing his homework. Well tried to.

He had already finished his homework and was starting on a Doctor who marathon when he heard crashing and swearing coming from done stairs. There was a slamming of the door meaning his dad wad home. Last year he would've been home at six, but it was almost 9:30. His dad had started coming home later and later, and most nights he came home drunk like tonight.

Jason heard uneven footsteps on the stairs. He dashed under his covers. If he was in bed his dad wouldn't bother him. He knew from experience that you don't want to be downstairs when his dad gets home. He waited until the footsteps passed his room, and he heard the door close, before he allowed him self to get up again.

He fell asleep trying to figure out a rubix cube because he was just that skilled.

* * *

**There it is. The relationship is a slow build so be patient. i know it was kind of short, but i already started on the second chapter. So I will be updating soon, and as always please review. I also want to add that I ****_Do Not_**** support smoking. It's bad for your lungs, so please don't do it. I just wrote it in a fic. i don't support it. Okay all done bye... **


	2. Tattoo's and Bad Jokes

**Okay kids, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I'm going to being updating slowly because school started up again. Blah! :( So I hope you like this and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all of his awesomeness.**

* * *

The next day went almost the exact same as yesterday except for maybe the sound of people bitching was slightly quieter. They gathered around Reyna's locker this time. Jason was busy acting like the perfect god knows what to Piper, and putting on a fake smile. He was looking forward to English class, but Nico didn't even acknowledge him. Lunch basically sucked. He sat at 'The Table' with Piper, Reyna, Annabeth, Percy and some seniors. They were talking about stuff that Jason didn't give two fucks about. Last year he would've though.

"Sweetie don't you think Kelsey Brown turned into a slut over the summer," Piper said.

"Mmmhmm, of course, your right," Jason said back on auto pilot.

And so it continued until fifth period, a very welcome relief. He didn't know what made him do it. It wasn't the drugs. He knew that. He didn't easily get addicted to things. It didn't really matter why, but somehow he ended up at the back of the school again.

Nico was waiting for him like he knew he was coming.

"Your back Jace. What couldn't resist me?" Nico said with a wink. Jason felt his skin get hot but pushed the feeling away.

"No, its just a lovely place to watch the birds don't you think," Nico gave a small chuckle at that, and sat down against the wall. Jason sat down next to him, and Nico lit him a cigarette as if they'd been doing it for years.

And it continued like that day after day. Jason eventually started skipping lunch every once in a while to go hang out Nico. Every time it happened Jason would just give some excuse like he was studying or there was an extra football practice. Piper excepted it without question along with some stupid comment like, "Your so perfect, Jase." Jason hated it when people called him Jase.

It was one of those lunches that Jason had skipped to sit with Nico outside and smoke. If any other kids ever saw them, they never said anything. They were talking about how Jason thought Amazon was taking over the world.

Nico gave a choked laugh at something He had said. "I wonder what people would say if they found out you were such a nerd, Jase."

"God Knows what they would say if they found me hanging out around here," Jason said, but the smile died on his lips as he saw Nico look down.

"Hey what's wrong? You know what you've never told me anything about your family," Jason said trying to change the topic.

"Neither have you," Nico snapped back. "Sorry," Nico said seeing how Jason had recoiled. "It's just your family must be really nice and perfect, and mine, well, mine kinda sucks," He said looking down. "My parents are divorced and they just drag me around because they're to hung up about getting back at each other to care about me," he said.

"Trust me. My families no dream boat either," Jason laughed bitterly. "I mean it used to be. I used to be my Dads perfect son, but then my mom left. So now I'm worthless one he can't even look at without being drunk.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Wanna get out of here?" Nico finally said. Looking at Jason's reluclent face he said, "Aw come on. Stop being so depressing." Jason laughed at that because Nico was the poster child of stereotypical depressed kid with his punk hair and black cloths.

'Fine, but I'm blaming it on you if we get caught," he said.

"You think we'll get caught? I'm hurt!" he said jokingly.

They went around to the parking lot to find a very beat up pick up truck. Nico gestured proudly towards it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um… it's beautiful," Jason said not sure what he supposed to say. Nico laughed.

"Yeah I know. I crashed it awhile back, and my dad refused to pay for it to get fixed. It was one of the only things my parents ever agreed on," he said. He knew that he shouldn't be Jealous, but he was. At least Nico had both parents, and at least they liked their son. Jason pushed those feelings away. He was being stupid.

They drove into town, and stopped in front of a dark store. The sign on top read Thaila's tattoos and piercings.

"Um… Nico why the fuck are we here?" Jason was not going in there. He would probably get killed or something.

"Isn't it obvious? Your getting a tattoo," Nico said as he shut the car off and got out as if he thought Jason was going to agree. Seeing the expression on Jason's face he said, "Calm down I know the owner," he said.

"As if that makes it any better," Jason muttered under his breath but followed Nico in anyways.

The shop was dark and musty. There were random decorations on the wall like a silver bow and arrows and painted pictures of pine trees. The shop seemed to be void of customers, and there were only three people inside, all of which Jason assumed worked there.

A girl with fiery red hair and pail skin with tattoos all across her collar bone sat in a chair sketching something. Another girl with short black hair with blue streaks and electric blue eyes sat behind a desk her feet propped up while filling out some paper work. The last person was a Latino boy with dark untamable curls. He was cleaning some equipment. They all looked to be in their early twenties only a couple years older than Nico and him.

The red headed girl looked up and spotted Nico. A smile stretched across her face as she spoke. "Hey Nico!"

The Latino boy just gave a wave and then went back to his work. The black haired girl looked up. "There's not that much to do today, so you can just hang out… Who's this?" she said just noticing Jason.

"Oh he's my friend. He-"

"Wait hold you have friends?" The boy said interrupting Nico.

"Leo!" the read head said hitting the boy upside the head.

"I think what you meant to say is I have a friend that doesn't work at a tattoo parlor cause he was to lazy to finish college," Nico said but the easy smiles stayed on both Nico and the boy's face.

The black haired girl rolled her eyes and motioned towards Jason. "but seriously…" she said.

"Oh yeah, this is Jason, and Jason this is Leo," Nico said motioning to the boy.

"The awesome," Leo added which earned him another whack on the head.

"Err yeah, That's Rachel," he said pointing to the red headed girl who had just hit Leo.

"And then this is Thalia. She owns the place."

"Nice to meet you, but You don't really look like the kind to have a tattoo," She said probably staring at his football team leather jacket. He was about to tell her that he had no idea what the hell he was doing here either, but Nico budded in before he could.

"That is exactly why we're here. He's getting a tattoo." Thaila just laughed and did nothing to try to stand up for him.

"Come on back," she said to Nico. He looked around with worried eyes.

"Anybody gonna help me!" He said. Leo looked at him with Pity. Jason was impressed because he was pretty sure that was hard to do when you're laughing.

"Sorry, dude, you're screwed," Leo said.

Jason didn't get to say anything else because he was being dragged away by Nico who had a surprisingly strong grip.

He pushed him behind a curtain, and told him to lay down on the chair. The room was filled with books of different designs, which Nico started flipping through.

"So what's he getting?" asked Thaila.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?" Jason said.

"Nope!" both Thaila and Nico said. Jason continued to sulk in silence as Nico continued looking. After a few minutes Nico found one and showed it to Thaila who started the design on his left shoulder blade.

It hurt a lot at first, but after awhile it was bearable. Nico must have noticed this because he told Thaila something, and Jason felt a huge burning pain.

"OW! What was that for?" Jason said.

"Sorry, Nico's just upset because he screamed when he got his first tattoo," Thaila said.

When she was finished, they went back into the main room. They hung around for awhile. Jason had no idea why, but they were actually really cool people. Leo's jokes are so bad that they're funny, and Thaila is really into feminism. Rachel is super creative, and actually started working at the parlor to rebel against her dad but ended up falling in love with it.

They had stayed pretty late, and left with a promise from Jason that he would come back.

Nico was driving him home when realized he never found out what his tattoo was. It's not that Jason didn't trust Nico he just really wanted know what was permanently drawn on his back.

"Um… what is my tattoo anyway?"

Nico laughed (probably not a good sign) and said, "It's probably easier if I show you." Jason nodded and took of his shirt. He thought he saw a blush on Nico's face, but it was probably nothing. Nico took out his phone and snapped a picture of Jason's left shoulder.

"It's the Chinese symbol for separate to remind you how you keep who you are separate from who people think you are," Nico said.

And with that the tattoo parlor became another place he hung out at with Nico and another thing he couldn't tell anyone about.

* * *

**Okay so what's my grade, guys? Good, bad, oh my god I want to shoot my eyes out? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
